Falling In Love
by Univerzes
Summary: Okay so im bad at summaries but eh! Anyway... Lucy is a nerd and Laxus is a popular. Lucy ends up falling in love with Laxus but will laxus fall in love with lucy? or will Mira try to win back Laxus after it her and Freed break up! Read to find out more! Review it'll help me!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay sooo this is my first fairy tail fanfiction writing. I plan to be doing a lot of writing when i can or when i have time ^^ i'm very happy! if you have any recommendations on the shippings and plots tell me! Okay! Now! Onto the story! This will be a fan fiction on Laxus and Lucy~ LALU FOREVER! _

_**Chapter 1**_

"Watch where you're going loser!"

"Make me you big fat head!" wooooow my grammar is pathetic! I pretty much just lost this argument.

"Big fat head? Really? Thats all you could come up with?! You are so stupid! No wonder you're a blonde." Grrrrrrrr he's really making me mad! Can't he just shut his mouth?! Ya know what if he says one more thing i'm gonna make him.

"If you say ONE MORE THING you're SCREWED!" I was at my withs end with this man!

"What can you do? You are nothing more than a puny little blonde haired bit-"

SLAP!

Okay okay before we continue this i guess i should explain how it happened in the first place huh? Well first things first my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am a complete nerd. How you may ask? Well I am in love with books, I get the highest grades in my school AND I do nothing but study. I never go out to party, I never go to sleepovers… EVER. I used to have friends but everyone left me to become popular. Whats a popular you may ask? (a/n: **I already know you know what a popular is xD but just go with the flow kay?) **Well populars are these high ranked people in my school that run the school. I Lucy, being the nerd I am, get bullied constantly by the populars. They throw my books away, trip me, hit me, and of course shove me into my locker but thats not anything new im used to all the bullying anyway ~sigh~ but yea so thats me! Now lets explain how i started arguing with a certain someone who you'll find out as i tell you the story…

**~Flash back to this morning~**

"LUCYYYYYYYY~" Oh great. Its them… the populars… Why kami? Why can't they just leave me alone? ~cries on the inside~

They populars consists of Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy (backstabber~), Gajeel, Jellal, Mirajane, Laxus, Sting, Yukino, Freed, Juvia, Minerva and finally Cana. Big group of populars i know~. Here's some more information that you should know just incase future incidents happens… Lisanna is dating Natsu, Erza is dating Jellal, Juvia and Gray are also dating. Cana has a thing Bickslow but he's only interested in seeing her as a fuck buddy. Mira and Laxus were dating but they broke up a few months ago and now Mira is dating Freed. Lastly Sting like Yukino and Yukino likes Sting but neither one of the wants to admit it… ahhh typical love story.

SLAP!

"LUCY!" the angry voice yells after it slaps me "Don't you dare ignore me when i call for you! You should be glad that i'm even trying to talk to you, you slut."

"S-sorry Lisanna…" ugh i hate them and that slap really hurt!

"Thats right! You should be sorry!" i hate her. i would slap her back but her whole group is right behind her… i could try to make a run for it but i highly doubt it would work…

"What do you want anyway…?" i spoke trying to sound as quiet as possible.

"Ugh! Now that you mentioned it i forgot… i'll be back later bitch." with that she shoved me into my locker and walked away like it was nobodies business and what makes it sad is that her group all looked at me before walking away, but for some reason… Laxus just stared at me for a few minutes before laughing and walking away

sigh… at least they're gone, i say to myself before walking to class.

**~Time skip to the end of the day~**

FINALYYYYYY FREEEEEEDOM! GET ME OUT OF THE DEMON SCHOOL! ~anime cries~

As soon as the bell rings i waste no time running to my locker and getting my books. I bolt out the door trying to avoid Lisanna at all costs. But of course! if its not Lisanna it has to be Laxus. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH KAMI?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOUUUUU?! ~anime cries even more~ **(a/n: aw poor lucy… sucks to be you :3) **

**~Time skip to present~ **

I just slapped Laxus Dreyar…. i just SLAPPED LAXUS DREYAR! OML OML OMLLLL! i didn't hesitate or wait around i was out of there in a flash. I was scared for my life. Maybe i should go hide in a hole? Or! Or! runaway to never return but then again i would have to change my name and style to and that just to much work… UGH I AM SOOOO SCREWED! While i was running, me being the stupid blonde i am, decided to turn around and i noticed Laxus chasing me and can i still you… he does NOT look happy at all. I ran even faster, if that was even possible but just as i was about to turn the corner…

GRAB!

_DUN DUN DUNNNN! What will happen? Was it truly Laxus that grabbed Lucy? What will happen if Laxus was the one that grabbed Lucy? All these questions but no one to answer them… well except me of course :3 see ya next time and comment on what you think ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_I just want to say thanks to the people who thought it was good so far! i'm really trying to make good! anyway lets get this second chapter started. oh and i do NOT own fairy tail! Now here's chapter two of Falling In Loooooove~~ hehe_

GRAB!

I looked up to see the person that grabbed me, and who i saw made me want to scream for my LIFE! The person that grabbed me was none other than my father… Jude Heartfilia, the person that i have been trying so damn hard to hide and run away from. You see after my mother died from an illness when i was little my father wanted nothing to do with me. He ignored me for years. he even forgot about my BIRTHDAY! Like what type of father is that. He always tried to sell me off to some snobby ass rich person which is horrifying, so i ran away. he never bothered to look for me once But… whats hes doing here?

"Wh-what are you doing here… no WHY are you here?" I was shaking… my voice was trembling. He could tell, I could tell and worst of all Laxus could tell, if he was still even there… was he? i turned my head a little to see and of course he was but for some reason he had a look of worry and concern in his eyes as he watched

"Lucy I have come to take you home. Now lets go" He started to drag me away quickly but i struggled.

"NO! I dont wanna go with you let me go!" The more i struggled the tighter his grip became and i winced in pain.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you listen to me right now young lady." he leaned close and whispered in my ear with anger and hate " you are coming home with me right NOW. Do not argue with me about this. You WILL be married off to someone and you WILL have a son. Now do you understand me? If you decide to refuse me more i will punish you so much you hear?" he looks into my eyes and i shrink slowly nodding…

"y-yes father… i understand and i am deeply sorry…" i turned to Laxus with tears running down my face and mouth '_Help Me'_. He stares at me for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. OH THANK GOD! i honestly didn't want to go with horrid man of a person

Laxus steps forward and yanks me over to him, i end up letting out a small shriek. "Sorry but shes not going with you." He looks down at me, our eyes connecting "Shes mine" as soon as those words left his mouth i blush but then remember that he's only saying that because i slapped him in the face

"Excuse you? That is MY daughter. MY flesh and blood and more importantly MY property! She's coming with me whether she likes it or not." **(a/n: wow… is it me or is Jude just a really messed up person?) "**Now Lucy, lets go before i force you."

"Are you this fucking stupid?" Laxus spoke irritated and annoyed

"She's my daughter. She doesn't have a choice in this, and who the hell are you anyway to decide whether she comes with me or not. Last time i checked shes MY daughter not yours." He spoke in a deep intimidating voice that made me slowly hide behind Laxus

"And? She's MY girlfriend" …. blink… blink… blink… IM SORRY WHAT?! DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?! Did… Did he just? Did Laxus Dreyar, one of the highest populars, one of the richest people in my school, call ME Lucy Heartfilia, top ned, poorest person ~since i moved away from my dad~ and one of the most bullied people his GIRLFRIEND?!

"Prove it. Prove it that you are my daughters girlfriend" EXCUSE YOU?! i looked to Laxus and shook my head a little. Oh dear god please don't prove it!

"Okay fine." thats all he said before his lips locked with mine… so warm and rough while mine are small and soft… i don't get it but something about this feels right… NO! stop it lucy! He's only doing this to help you then hes going to start being an asshole again!

Laxus deepened the kiss even more, he nipped on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and i hesitantly gave it to him his tongue exploring my mouth. I give into the kiss and struggle to fight back a moan, we start battling for dominance but he obviously wins. I slowly start panting and lose my breath which forces me to pull back. Of course i don't pull back quickly i want to enjoy this kiss so i pull back as slow as possible and he nips at my top lip before Jude clears his throat i jump away from him.

"Well, i guess i can't argue with that but Lucy" he looks at me with rage

" Y-yes father…?" i ask hesitantly

"I'll be coming back for you when you least expect it so you better watch yourself." and with that warning he walks away as if nothing has just happened. and i swear i am now the happiest yet scared person ever!

I turn around with the brightest smile on my face "Thank you sooo much Laxus! I don't know what i would've done if you werent there!" i slowly look at his face and my face completely drains. A small '_oh shit' _escapes my lips

"Oh shit is right blondie." his face is full of rage "Im still gonna kill you for that slap and not only that but because of that kiss i'm gonna bury you where no one can ever find you. Hehe" he take a step closer but i push him into a wall and take off down the street

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THERES A PHYSCO AFTER ME!" i scream

"GET BACK HER BLONDIE!" he runs after me and an old couple thats walking down the street laugh

"Ahh… Young love" the old man says and kisses the old woman's cheek before continuing their walk.

_Okay i know this one is worse than the first chapter but im sorry i tried Dx ill do better on the next chapter i promise! And if you guys have any recommendations on couples comment down below also comment the plot too! thanks for reading and stay tuned! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so im having so much fun writing these! and i'm only on chapter 3 moving on to chapter 4! I love knowing you guys are reading it and at least somewhat enjoying them :P anyway lets get on with the chapter! i do NOT own fairy tail._

_**Chapter 3**_

Phew… i made it home safe. I go upstairs and take a bath then a nice relaxing shower with my white dog Plue. HES NOT ADORABLE! ~coughs~ sorry.. **(a/n: youre forgiven lucy :3) **hush up narrator! Anyway after my shower i sit down on the couch and rethink about all the events that happened today the i realize something…. ITS FRIDAY! NO MORE BITCHESSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSS **(a/n: um lucy-san… its only thursday…) **wha!? Noooooo! ~anime cries~ i hate life

I go upstairs and go onto my laptop and check facebook. What? Surprised i have a facebook? Me too. Anyway i check facebook and i notice a post that has me tagged in it so i read it quietly to myself. "_wow Lucy, i never knew you were such a slut that you would go and kiss my ex-boyfriend! You should be ashamed in yourself! Go die you whore!' _wow… and can you guess who that was from? If you guessed Mirajane then you were right. sigh… but i guess thats what i get for asking her ex-boyfriend for help…

**~Time skip to Friday morning~**

Yawn… time to go to school. I do my morning routine and get ready for school and head out. As i walk down the street the i take a deep breath and smile at the fresh air. "so nice" i say to myself as i continue walking

No one can truly ruin my day. I am in a way to much of a good mood for anyone to ruin them. I enter the building and put my books away and wait for the bell to ring. I walk into homeroom and everyones eyes are on me. By everyones i mean EVERYONES! Even the teachers! I swear if i had a mirror my eyes would be on me to. As i walk to my seat i notice people whispering calling me a whore, slut. Surprisingly some people are saying that me and laxus are more of a cuter couple than him and mirajane which pisses Mira off completely! As i take my seat the door slides open, Laxus walks in with Mira clinging to him arm, i look away but focus on what they're talking about.

"Mira, let go. Seriously i don't like you anymore." Laxus says to her very annoyed.

"Laxus please get back together with me! Just give me one more chance please!" she pleads to him

"No Mira, YOU left ME for Freed, which i don't hold against him because you were a pain in the ASS" he snickers when he says this.

"Laxus why won't you get back together with me? I thought you loved me? You still single aren't you?" she looks at him with sad and hopeful eyes

I turned my head to look at them and OF COURSE mine and Laxus' eyes connect and we stare at each other before i turn away to look out the window.

"Mira im not in love with you, no im not single anymore" my breath gets caught in my throat for some reason. He's not single anymore? Who's he dating? WAIT wait wait wait why do i care. Thats right i don't care. I don't care because i do not like him… Yea… i dont like him.

"WHAT?!" she screamed which made the whole homeroom class look at her in shock "Who are you dating?!" she asked panicky which, i'm actually pretty curious so me being me i look over to see and yet again our eyes connect and he smirks

"Lucy, i'm dating Lucy" he says my name and everyone looks at me

….blink… blink… blink…

"WHAT?!" me and Mira scream at the exact same time.

"Excuse you! i NEVER agreed to being your girlfriend," i start panicing when Mira looks at me with murder and i look at Laxus "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"

"LUCYYYYYYYY!" Mira screams my name and chases me out the classroom and down the hallway

"LAXUS I HATE YOU!" i yell while i'm running for my life. i bolt out the door and run home as fast as i can. I guess i'm spending the day home now. Im to scared for my life to go back to school.

**~Time skip to evening time~**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I was sitting on my couch and when i heard the knocks on my door. i went to open the door when i saw something that made my eyes widen, Laxus Dreyar, at MY door, in a TUX. whats going on?

"Get dressed blondie, we're going out tonight"

_THE END~~ jk jk thats the end of the chapter, comment i wanna know what you guys think about it so far. i'm updating pretty fast especially because i'm on spring break and i have nothing better to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because i enjoyed writing it ^^ see ya next time on Falling In Love~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_OKEHHHHHH HAIIIIIII lets get this done xD i have to write a juvia x lucy fanfic for one of my guy friends so here you go. i do NOT own fairy tail. _

_**Chapter 4**_

"Get dressed blondie we're going out'

"oh! uh… okay?" i stepped aside and let Laxus in. He came in and i closed the door behind him not quite sure what was going on. "Uh you can just go sit in the living ill be down soon" he just grunted and i walked upstairs completely loss. I looked through my closet and pulled out a skin tight dark purple dress and went to the bathroom. After my shower and shaving some ~cough~ things… i put on the dress and i smiled at how good i looked in it.

After putting on my dress i decided to put on some dangly diamond earrings i had gotten from my mom before she passed away, then put on a small amount of eyeliner and dark purple eyeshadow to match the dress i quickly curled my hair.

Once i was done getting dressed i put on some black heels and slowly walked down the stairs not only trying to look sexy but also to make sure i don't fall in these sexy 4" heels! As soon as i walked into the living room Laxus's eyes widen and i cheer in my head

"So um… how do i look?" i asked blushing and looking at the floor

"You look…. stunning" i blush more than smile brightly

"So uh… shall we go?" i ask and he nods grabbing my hand we walk out the door and we start walking to wherever he is supposedly taking me. On the way to the special place we had small talk. We talked about our past, our families, our favorite things. We laughs and goofed off along the way. I tripped a couple of times but Laxus gladly caught me

"OH MY GOD" i stared up at the place where we just arrived. He chuckled and looked at me

"I figured you were the type of girl that would enjoy an amusement park" i looked at him and laughed before dragging into the amusement park as fast as i could in heels

We went on a bunch of roller coasters, the merry go-round, we even went on a water ride. Sadly he wanted to go into the haunted house so i did but it was EMBARRASSING! Let me just say i have never and i mean NEVER screamed and clung to someone as much as i have to him it it was the most embarrassing things ever but luckily he didn't mind so i was okay.

For the final ride we went on the Ferris Wheel and sat there until i decided to break the silence

"Hey Laxus…" he grunted in response "why… why did you save me from my father, why did you kiss me, why did you call me your girlfriend in front of everybody, more importantly…" i looked at him "why did you bring me out on this date…? Ive never been on a date before, i've never kissed anyone before… HELL i never even had a boyfriend before! So why…?"

He sat there for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and speaking " I saved you from your father because i know what it's like to have a father that wants nothing more than power, thats so consumed in what he want that he can't see what you want. I kissed you because… who wouldn't?" eh? what does that mean? he continued speaking "i kissed you because you're beautiful. I called you my girlfriend in front of everyone because i want you. I want you to fall in love with me. I want to be the one that makes you laugh, cry, hate, love, and every other god damn emotion you can think of. I want to be the one to make love to you not some other dude. And finally as for this date i brought you out here because i wanted to. I wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours. Tonight and every other night i want to be the only one that can make you smile like that."

I just stared at him with wide eyes tears slowly falling down them. No one has ever spoken to me like that…. EVER.

"Laxus… i.." i was quickly cut off by his lips slamming onto him. This kiss was full of passion and love i gave into it. He nipped on my bottom lip asking for entrance and i happily gave it to him moaning when his tongue met mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course he yet again one. ~no surprise there~ I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap, my arms snaked around his neck digging into his ear but we quickly pulled apart when the Ferris wheel came to a stop.

When we got off my face was bright red and Laxus was chuckling. He draped his arm around my shoulder and we walked past all the booths until something caught my eye. When i walked up to i noticed it was a Zodiac necklace along with a making bracelet and anklet.

"Wow… so beautiful" I traced my hand along the Zodiac symbols before looking at the clerk who was smiling

"You look like a lady who is in love with the Zodiacs and stars" I blushed but nodded "Well since you love stars and the Zodiacs so much ill give them to you for 100 jewels a piece"

"YAY! Okay here" i handed the clerk the jewels and she handed me the Zodiac necklace, bracelet and ankle. I sat on a nearby bench with Laxus putting them on.

"You must really like the stars and Zodiac" he spoke quietly

"Yea i do" i laughed a little "before my mama died, we would go out to the garden in the middle of the night, lay out on a blanket and just stare at the stars. She would show me all types of consolations. My mom wasn't just my hero she my everything…" i look down "but sadly she passed away, sometimes when everyone was asleep i would sneak out and look up at the stars… i would point out all the different consolations myself and start crying because mama wasn't there with me… even now i still do that" i sighed before leaning my head back looking up at the stars knowing Laxus was watching me "Mama told me before she died… that if i ever needed her that i just need to look up at the sky and she would be there. She also told me that she's never gone, she'll always be with me… watching over me with the stars in the sky. " tears feel but i quickly wiped them away. "a-anyway we should be heading back now" i stood up and so did Laxus

"Lucy?"

"Yes Laxus?"

"Im sorry…"

"For…?"

"No reason"

"Oh okay"

Once we arrived at my house we sat outside on the front steps and just talked about small things. It was weird because he asked about the embarrassing things that happened to me, he asked about my fears and he kept asking about weird things as if he was trying to get all useable information out of me but i felt like i could trust him so i told him.

I stood up and so did he, i turned to him and gave him a small smile "thanks for tonight Laxus, i truly haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Of course Lucy" he leaned forward and gave me a tight hug then kissed me softly "Im sorry…"

i started getting worried "Laxus why do you keep apologizing?"

"i can't say but just know that im sorry…" and with that he walked away leaving me completely confused. I went inside and took a shower changing into bed clothes. I read for a little before turning my light off and going to bed.

Sadly little did Lucy know that Laxus walked to the park meeting Mira there and giving her a kiss before handing over a recording device that held all of Lucy's information. Poor poor lucy didn't know what she had instored for monday…

_AH! ITS DONE FINALLY xD. Anyway comment on what you think about this chapter. I tried to make it longer i truly did but if i didn't i apologize! Also, if you have any recomendations comment! See you next time on Falling In Love~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay guys since my chapters have been surprisingly going well i'm gonna continue writing maybe after this story ill continue to write more but idk yet depends on if i'm good at this yep. Anyway lets continue this story and again i apologize if its short im gonna try to make it long! i do NOT own fairy tail at all!_

_**Chapter 5**_

**~Time skip Monday morning in homeroom~**

Awe damn its monday… it was such a good weekend, all i got to do was sleep and watch anime but now i'm back at school, sitting in my seat in homeroom watching people talking amongst themselves about what they did this weekend. I sat quietly when all of a sudden a group of boys come up to me and start laughing

"H-hey lucy, do you want to you have your first kiss with me?" one boy says and my eyes widen

"wh-what…"

"Hey wait! she has to have her first boyfriend! I'll be that first boyfriend lucy!" the other one says laughing his ass off and i freeze

"here lucy!" he hands me a box and i slowly opening my eyes widen, i throw the box in fear and out slithers a python… h-how did he know about that… next thing i know my voice is being played on the voice announcements

"_before my mama died, we would go out to the garden in the middle of the night, lay out on a blanket and just stare at the stars. She would show me all types of consolations. My mom wasn't just my hero she my everything…but sadly she passed away, sometimes when everyone was asleep i would sneak out and look up at the stars… i would point out all the different consolations myself and start crying because mama wasn't there with me… even now i still do thatMama told me before she died… that if i ever needed her that i just need to look up at the sky and she would be there. She also told me that she's never gone, she'll always be with me… watching over me with the stars in the sky. a-anyway we should be heading back now" _not only was that heard but all my embarrassing moments, my fears, my dreams… my wishes all heard on the intercom… how…?! Next thing you know Miras voice comes on.

"_Awe poor poor lucy~ your mamas gone and your daddy doesn't love you oh what shall you do? You maybe thinking to yourself 'how did she get that' oh lucy deary i got it from laxus of course! Who else would i get it from? Lucy lets get this straight if your mama left you and your daddy doesn't love who in the HELL would love you? Nobody! Lucy you're nothing more that a stupid blonde ass nerd who can't keep her hands off of other peoples boyfriends! Now Lucy do us all a favor and go away" _and that was it. I sobbed uncontrollably while people around me just pointed and laughed

By that time the bell for lunch has rung and people ran to the cafeteria and i was sitting on the ground crying. I slowly picked myself up and walked to the lunch room everyones eyes on me, some laughing, some whispering but i didn't care at that point. There was only one person i had my sights set for…. Laxus. Once i saw him i wasted no time walking up to him. I stood in front of him and with all my power and strength...

SLAP! was all that you could hear throughout the cafeteria, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. i was breathing heavily and still crying my eyes out

"How could you... " i asked with a look of nothing but hurt and betrayal in my eyes "HOW COULD YOU?!" i screamed. "I… I trusted you… You were the first person i trust after mama died and Levy backstabbed me… How could you… My secrets, my wishes, my embarrassing moments, my fears… my dreams… all i told you all of them and you go and do this to me? How LOW can someone be?!" i stared him straight in the eyes "You are a coward Laxus! You are a bigger coward than anyone i've ever met! You… you're worse than my father!" after that i turned around and walked away

"Lucy wait please!" he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but i yanked it away

"Dont you DARE TOUCH ME! Laxus Dreyar I HATE YOU!" i ran… i could think of anything else to do but run… on the way out i could hear Mira laughing

"Haha awe is poor Lucy going to run home and cry to her mommy? oh wait that right she doesn't have one!" she laughs which made me cry harder. I ran to my locker and grabbed my phone and laptop before running out the school.

To be honest i had not clue where i was going and to be even more honest i didn't care. i just wanted to get away from here.

I continued to run until i couldn't run anymore, so i collapsed in the middle of the forest. I had not clue what was happening after i ran so i checked facebook. okay can i just say BIG MISTAKE! i saw all over facebook the video of me slapping Laxus and running away crying…

"why… WHY?! What have i ever done to deserve this?!" i slam my fists onto the ground crying my eyes out...

**~Time skip a few hours later~**

Ugh… i slowly open my eyes and i realize i'm still in the forest and it pitch black. Oh goodie maybe some wild animal can come and eat me so i don't have to live this fucked up life anymore. Or i could live and just run away… ORRRR i could suck it up and go back to school not caring what people say… hmmm so far the animal eating me sounds good but i gotta go back to school… i can do this im strong… i hope

I look up at the sky and notice that all the stars are out and shining brightly then i remember something

"Momma what would you do? I know i can't run forever but it hurts… he hurt me so much mama… what do i do… what SHOULD i do?..." i waited and waited for an answer but i got nothing… "Mama i wish you were here… then maybe just maybe things wouldn't be so fucked up now…"

I finally got up and turned my flashlight on and tried to see my way out of the forest, After crying, tripping and dropping left and right i finally made it out of the forest and slowly made my way home. While i was walking home started singing a song that my Mama always sang to me

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Incomes bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gets_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kicking these rocks._

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buying into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it?_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a cI said oooh_

_ircle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around again._

_I said,_

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down. _ I sang in a soft and quiet voice rather than a happy upbeat one...

Once i arrived at my house i unlocked the door and went inside, closing and locking the door. I took a shower a lied down in my bed, I was almost asleep when my phone vibrated, when i looked at it i started crying again and threw my phone against the wall. the message was from Laxus saying that hes not sorry and that i deserved it for slapping him twice now. I HATE HIM! That night i cried myself to sleep.

_Okay well that was a depressing chapter… i hope you guys at least deserved it and what's weird is as i was writing this "__Say Something_" _came on. Weird right? anyway comment on what you think! See you next time on Falling In Love~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guys! here we goooo chapter 6 is on its way right now! hope you enjoy and please leave a review! i do NOT own fairy tail!_

_**Chapter 6**_

I won't up the next morning with a massive headache. I sat up and groaned. Fuck this im not going to school i don't see any point in going to school but i have to… reluctantly i got up and got dressed for school and left my house sighing deeply. As i walked to school i noticed students pointing and whispering but i just ignored them. I kept walking and went into the school. All my books were there since i didn't bother to bring them home with me yesterday.

I walked into homeroom and instantly sat down at my desk not caring that people were staring and whispering about me. This continued for a while before Laxus walked in with Mira following in behind him with a happy smile that quickly faded once she saw me.

"What are you STILL doing here?!" she screamed at me. i simply looked at her before looking away, welp that pissed her off even more. she walked up to me and spoke in a low deadly voice "what. are. you. doing. here" i simply looked at her before looking away yet again. which pissed her off even MORE!

SLAP!

My face shot to the other side and a hand print was marked on my cheek. I looked at her before gathering my stuff and walking out.

"HA! thats right! just run away like the wimp you are!" she yelled to me.

"THATS IT! i've done nothing more than just sit around and take shit from you! well ya know what not anymore Mirajane." i walk up to her and i slap her as hard as i can then walk out of the room. i head for the rooftop even though its off limits. I open the door and relax leaning against the wall but what i didnt notice is that Laxus had followed me. i start to sing one of my favorite songs _You Found Me _by The Fray. and before we continue i know what you're thinking. Why that band? Well i'm actually interested in all types of genres of music not just one so hush it.

_I found God_

_On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west_

_Was all but won_

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?"_

_He said, "Ask anything"._

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known_

_Who I am_

_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_I've been callin'_

_For years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kinda nerve_

_Taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

Once i got one i heard clapping that made me jump, i turned around to see who it was and of course. The last person i'd want to see… Laxus Dreyar

"Go away Laxus." i spoke in a firm voice scared to cry again.

"No, i want to talk to you." he spoke softly

"Well i don't want to talk to you so you can leave. Now goodbye"

Before i knew what was happening i was pushed up against the walls my arms pinned above my head. I instantly start struggling for him to let me go.

"Let me go Laxus! I don't want to talk to you! i hate you! You ruined my life!" i cried and struggled, but he didn't release me no matter how hard i tried

"Lucy… i know and im sorry! i… i don't know why i did it… there was part of me that wanted me to believe that i couldn't love you but i was wrong!" i stopped struggling and looked at him with wide eyes

"What are you saying Laxus…"

"What im saying is that… is that Lucy i'm in love with you"

"I dont believe you" i spoke quietly

"what?"

"I said i don't believe you" i spoke louder "this is probably just another set up to get more information out of me so you can hurt me again"

"Lucy i swear to god its not. i LOVE you." he spoke with more firmness and passion

"NO! y-you hurt me… i had-" before i could finish his lips were smashed against mine and for some GOD SAKE REASON i didn't fight back i just gave in.

He nipped at my bottom lip like always asking for entrance with i slowly gave, he pushed his tongue the rest of the way in and explored my mouth. After a while his tongue swirled against mine and we fought for dominance which he won hands down and i was okay with that for some reason. His hands slowly let go of mine, which instantly found their way around his neck and into his hair my nails digging at his scalp he let out a low growl. His big hand found their way past my breasts, over my hips and onto my ass. He gives my ass a strong squeeze which causes me to moan into the kiss. After a while of this heated make-out session i slowly pull away and speak quietly

"Get me to fall for you…"

"what?"

"I said Get me to fall for you"

"okay that sounds easy enough"

"but you have to do it by the end of this week"

"...okayyyy less easy."

He slowly and hesitantly lets me go as we hear the bell singling that schools over. I run down the stairs leaving Laxus behind and grab my books, laptop and phone. I run home and plop down on the couch once i enter the living room. I go on facebook and surprisingly for the first time nothing rude has been posted about me. YAY! i make dinner and watch some tv for a little before turning it off and going to bed thinking about how Laxus is going to make me fall in love with him before the end of this week.

_Okay guys im sorry i know its pretty short but i'm tired! ill continue writing and posting tomorrow i promise! Please review guys it'll help me and it'll make me want to write the chapters a lot longer ^^ thanks! Night guys and see you next on Falling In Love~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, im gonna write start writing chapter 7 now. Its raining and i have nothing better to do so here we go! Lets do this chicos and chicas! I do NOT own fairy tail :3_

_**Chapter 7**_

**~Time skip Wednesday~**

Yawn… its Wednesday so close to being the weekend. I cant wait! I get up and get dressed for school but this time its not my usual long skirt and sweater with no make-up. No im deciding to go different and look different. I go to my closet and pull out a flowy mid-thigh green skirt, with white converse and a white tank top with a pink cover up. I take a shower and get dressed. I usually wouldn't put make-up but from now on i will. I sit at a small mirror table and put liquid eyeliner on the top and regular eyeliner on my waterline. I apply green, white and pink eyeshadow on and blend it in, and for the final touch i put on light pink lip stick.

"Damn… I look sexy as helllllll~" i laugh, grab my backpack thats full of my books and set off on my way to school. I notice students pointing and whispering, but i ignore them. By the time i walk into home room Laxus is already there. He looks up at me and chuckles while walking over to me.

"You look good babe" his arms snake around my waist and hugs me

"Babe? and thanks i thought today i would at least try."

"Yes babe, i called you why babe because you are my babe" I just laughed at this which made him pout.

"Okay okay fine. you win" He chuckles and i look around noticing how quiet it is.

"uh… why it so quiet?"

"Because everyone is admiring your beauty." i blush at what he says

"LUCY!" my eyes widen and i turn around to see Mira

"What do YOU want?"

"I want you to stay away from MY boyfriend" i raised my eyebrow and looked at Laxus who just shrugged, and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Mira, if he was YOUR boyfriend then why are his hands wrapped my waist?"

"Because you probably paid him" she laughed at her comment.

"Yes, just like you paid Freed to go out with you" this time you could hear Laxus trying so hard not to laugh at that comment.

"I DID NOT! But you probably paid Laxus to have sex with you, you slut!" she just smirked and i laughed.

"Since when did me being a virgin make me a slut, and last time i checked your the one who paid Freed to have sex with you. Isnt that right Mira?" i spoke with a huge smile.

"H-how did you…?"

"How did i find out? Well lets see, after what you did to me on Monday Freed came to me with some juicy information and told me that if i ever need help that i should use it and looky here… i just did. I also have more if you want" I spoke with a devilish grin on my face

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are the definition of a devil. You steal my boyfriend-" she was about to continue but Laxus cut her off.

"Actually Mira, ex-boyfriend. I never wanted to be with you anyways, you're too much of a controlling bitch for me to ever love you and as it goes for Lucy. Lucy is the definition of an angel. She doesn't go around beating people up, spreading rumors and ruining peoples lives." he said

"But she ruined MY life!" at this point Mirajane was trying full on tears

"Eh… i can make an exception for ONE life" we both end up laughing and i look at mira.

"Face it Mira, you've bullied me for years. Its over. I won. Now why can't you leave me alone?"

"NO!" she screamed

"Why not?" i said annoyed

"Because I'M popular and YOURE not!" this time Laxus stepped in.

"Mira thats enough."

"NO! You're suppose to be with me not _her!"_

"You can't decide who will be with, i'm with Lucy now fuck off Mira!"

Mira eyes widen, she then turned to me and glared before running out of the school.

"Well that was…"

"interesting.."

Me and Laxus look at each other before laughing.

As the day goes on i just sit at my desk and stare out at the sky from the window not giving a care in the world until someone kicks my chair, making the leg break which end up with me falling onto the ground hitting my knee in the process

"Ow!" everyone just laughs and try to stand up but fall due to the pain in my knee. Suddenly i found myself being lifted up into the air my Lexus, i just stare at him as he carries me to the nurses room.

Once we get to the nurses room, we notice that shes not there so Laxus just layed me down on the bed and wrapped my knee in some medical wrap stuff.

"Thanks"

We get up and left the nurses office **(and you thought they were gonna be naughty x3)**

**~Time skip to evening..again…~**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door to find Laxus dressed up in some dance clothes.

"Get dressed blondie and quick" i nod and run upstairs quickly putting on a dark blue flowy dress with matching dark blue heels, i put on a little make-up and run back downstairs making sure i dont trip along the way.

"Done." he grabs my arm and pulls me outside we start walking to wherever he's taking me to yet again.

"Where are we going" i ask

"Can't say, just know its going to be a lot of fun and i hope you know how to sing" my eyes went big

"Sing? i haven't sung in years i might suck!" he chuckled at me comment and pulled me faster

"You'll be fine blondie i promise. Just make sure you don't look like a fool in front of my parents" At this i began to anime cry. KAMI! HELP MEEEEEEE!

Once we arrived i was greeted and complemented by everyone but sadly i was instantly pushed up on the stage to sing. So i decided to go with a song i knew and that was also appropriate. Set Fire to the Rain by Adele

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

It was quiet… very. very. VERY quiet. OH LORD DID THEY HATE IT?! Next thing i know it erupted into claps and cheers… phew… but its not over yet Laxus was pushed on the stage

"_DUET! DUET! DUET!" _they all cheered so we gave them one.

_**(a/n: **_**Lucy is **_italic _**and Laxus is bold, both: **_**is both**_**)**

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

**(She's serious)**

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

**(Like she doesn't even care)**

_**You, me**_

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain_ **(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars_ _**(**_**Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars __**(**_**like different stars)**

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

**(I try to read her mind)**

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**

_That's what all of my friends say_

**(That's what all of my friends say)**

_**You, me**_

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars (_**Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**When I'm yes, she's no**

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars_ **(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _**(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a **_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

By the time we both stopped singing we were staring at into each others eyes breathing heavily… Laxus slowly leaned in and gave me a soft, and loving kiss. The crowd erupted into cheers, and cat calls.

_Well thats all for this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed took me FOREVERRRRR. Leave a review and see you next time on Falling In Love~_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay welcome back to Falling In Love~. This will be chapter 8 and it i will try to make it as long as i can cause this is the final chapter! kk? i do NOT own fairy tail ^^

Chapter 8

After the party Laxus had taken me home and before you guys start getting naughty thoughts NO we didn't do anything inappropriate, but he did end up staying the night because it was late when i got home. He tried to go home but i protested and force him to stay the night. It was a lonnnnnng night only because i was completely embarrassed. Why was i embarrassed? Because he not only wasn't wearing a shirt but he also decided not to wear pants. Not only that but his arms were wrapped around me and i was pulled close to him. EMBARRASSINGGGGGGGG! So in the end i got 0 sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through my window, i groaned and woke up to Laxus's arms still wrapped around me completely. I shimmied out of his grasp and grabbed clothes then went to take a shower. While i was in the shower i started humming a song that i enjoyed. Once i got out i dried myself off and put on black ripped skinny jeans, a light blue tank top with a white cover up, and my white converse. I put on my eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow. I also pulled my hair up into a high ponytail adding a white bow to go with it. I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom only to see Laxus who was still sleeping

"LAXUSS! WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear which caused him to jump up and almost hit me in the face "Whoa! easy there buddy."

"Next time wake me up in a less… yelly manner" he frowned and got up getting dressed for school.

He got ready quickly and luckily he did because we were almost late for school. We grabbed our backpacks and bolted out the door not bothered who saw us.

"IF WE'RE LATE I BLAME YOU!"

"ME?!"

"YES YOU!"

"WHY?! HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY BE MY FAULT!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

"UGH! WHATEVER"

"SEE IT IS YOUR FAULT!" and with that next thing Laxus knew was his face hitting the ground.

"HAHA TAKE THAT SUCKERRRR" i bolted away and all i could hear was Laxus screaming my name.

I ran into the school building, quickly put my books away and ran to homeroom make it just in time before the bell rang and before the teacher walks in. He was about to call my name when Laxus entered with a frown on his face.

"LAXUS! Would you like to explain to me why you are late?"

"Lucy tripped me on the way to school" everyone gasped and looked at me

"Whaaaa? I did NO such thing! I was here before he was so how could i possible trip him?" I said with an innocent look on my face even though was lying right through my teeth

"Laxus, Lucy is right she was here before you, theres no possible way for her to trip you" Laxus stared at the teacher in disbelief of what he just heard

"What?! b-but i'm not lying! She really did trip me!"

"Enough! Go take your seat right now Laxus."

Laxus just sulked all the way to his seat which was right next to mine. He looked at me and mumbled

"I hate you…"

"No you dont you LOVE~ me"

"Yeah, yeah yeah whatever"

"haha its okay i love you too" my eyes widen and a hand instantly slaps over my mouth. SHIT!

I glanced over at Laxus to see if he heard me and of course he did! His eyes were wide and space ships!

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"Lucy… what did you just say"

"I.. I said that i lo-"

RING RING RING

OH THANK KAMI THE BELL RANG! I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door to my next class that i luckily DIDN'T have with him. The next three classes went by quickly and before i knew it, it was lunch time. I went up to the roof like i normally do and spent my lunch there. The last few classes went by surprisingly well. Im happy they did too because i really didn't want to see Laxus. When the bell rang for the school to end i grabbed my books and left school.

Around evening i heard knocks on my door yet AGAIN! i knew who it was so this time it didn't surprise me that it was Laxus.

"Get dressed blondie we're going dancing with my parents"

I ran upstairs and put on a red flowy dress with black heels. I put on red lipstick, black eyeshadow and eyeliner, diamond earring and a necklace thats a red heart with the word LOVE written in it in black. when i walked downstairs Laxus smiled at me and we walked down the street enjoying the quiet.

Once we arrived we said hello to his parents and they smiled and pushed us onto the dance floor. The first song came on it was my favorite, When a Heart Breaks

I woke up this morning

And I heard the news

I know the pain of a heartbreak

I don't have answers

And neither do you

I know the pain of a heartbreak

This isn't easy

This isn't clear

And you don't need Jesus

Til you're here

Then confusion and the doubts you had

Up and walk away

They walk away

When a heart breaks

I heard the doctor

But what did he say

I knew I was fine about this time yesterday

I don't need answers

I just need some peace

I just need someone who could help me get some sleep

Who could help me get some sleep

This isn't easy

This isn't clear

And you don't need Jesus

Til you're here

Then confusion and the doubts you had

Up and walk away

They walk away

When a heart breaks

When a heart breaks

When a heart breaks

Oh, when a heart breaks

This isn't easy

This isn't clear

And you don't need Jesus

Til you're here

Then confusion and the doubts you had

Up and walk away

They walk away

When a heart breaks

While the song was playing Laxus would twirl me around and we would slowly sway side to side. He would twirl me out and twirl me back in. At the end of the song he slowly dipped me and pulled me back up kissing my nose softly.

This went on for a while. Slow songs played left and right it was so nice so beautiful… After a while we left and while we were walking home it started pouring down rain so we ran to my house.

Once we got there i smiled at him

"Thank you for tonight Laxus i had so much fun."

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

"Hey Lucy…" he spoke in a quiet voice that made my heart beat quickly

When you get what you want, but not what you need

"Yea Laxus…"

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

"I know that you might not be ready to say it back.." he paused

Stuck in reverse

'"Lucy i love you" he spoke those words like i was his everything…

And the tears come streaming down your face

"You're my everything Lucy"

When you lose something you can't replace

"You make me feel so happy inside that i don't ever want to be sad…"

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

"Lucy i don't ever want to you lose…"

Could it be worse?

"I want to be the that special someone to make you laugh..."

Lights will guide you home

"To make you smile.."

And ignite your bones

"To make you love…"

And I will try to fix you

"Lucy Heartfilia i Laxus Dreyar am madly in love with you." every word he spoke he looked into my eyes and never once looked away or wavered…

"Laxus.." I choked on a sob before throwing my arms around his neck hugging him tightly "i love you too Laxus.."

"Wh-what?" he pulled away and looked at me in surprise

"I said i love you too!" and with that i slammed my lips onto his kissing him with all the love and passion i have. He kissed back. This kiss was full of passion and love i gave into it. He nipped on my bottom lip asking for entrance and i happily gave it to him moaning when his tongue met mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course he yet again one/ I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me into his large strong chest, my arms snaked around his neck digging into his hair but we quickly pulled apart so i could unlock my door and get inside.

That night lets just say… things got pretty heated…

After that night everything was different, i people started talking to me more, the populars became unpopular. after a few years everyone graduated and went to different colleges. Me and Laxus ended up going to different colleges but we still kept in contacts. Yes, we broke up quite a couple of times but we got back together in the end. Now we are happily married with three beautiful children, two 12 yr old twin boys named Luke and Jack, one gorgeous five yr old names Layla, before you ask. Yes i named her after my mom, we also have a dog named plue.

I have such a wonderful family now and i wouldn't trade it up for ANYTHING! MY FAMILY SO STAY AWAY YOU BITCHESSSSS (a/n: LUCY! *glares*) s-sorry i just don't want my family to be taken away… (its fine carry on ^^) uh… thats all! bye guys time to hit the beach with my fam! ~leaves~

Well that was the end of this story! i may or may not be writing more so stay tuned! while i was writing this i was smiling left and right. i loved writing this chapter so much so i really hope you guys enjoyed it! thanks for reading Falling In Love~ my next story will a simple One-shot for Gajeel x Lucy! ( sorry to the fans who go for team Levy x Gajeel :3 ) bai! Take care now! _leave a review!_


End file.
